Birthday Celebration
by miktokki
Summary: ** TWO-SHOT ** For Rose's birthday party, Lissa schedules a birthday celebration for Rose. But not everything goes as planned.
1. Part 1

**A/N: okie dokes, so its in the last bit of March and we all know (at least I think we do...) that Rose's birthday is somewhere in the end of this month. So I decided to write a quick two shot of what I thought could happen at a birthday celebration for her. **

**I might even write some for more character's depending on how well this goes. It's only a two shot, so it'll be pretty short. I finished the whole story but didn't want to put the whole thing out now, but the next/last part will be out tomorrow.**

**Please R & R :D**

* * *

The pulsing music could be heard from outside the club. I pulled my jacket tighter around my frame as a chilly breeze blew through.

"Tell me again why we're going to the club at the tail end of winter?" I asked annoyed.

"For a certain someone's birthday," Lissa said with a smile and a playful nudge to my arm. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

"I can't believe you dragged me out here," Christian said, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"If Dimitri can man up and go out to a club with us, so can you," I retorted as Dimitri joined us again. He had been parking the car for us as we waited. Sure Dimitri looked completely uncomfortable but he was here and that's what counted.

Lissa, who insisted on taking us out for my birthday for a special double celebration, (seeing that my birthday last year involved dropping out of school to hunt down Strigoi Dimitri) reserved a VIP lounge for us. We walked right up to the bouncer and Lissa told him our reservation. He found our names and checked them off before letting us in.

Inside, the walls were literally vibrating from the heavy bass and the floor was crowded with dancing bodies. I slipped off my coat and Lissa followed suit. We wore contrasting outfits and smiled at each other in amusement. I wore a grey sparkly tank top and high waisted black shorts. My hair was up in a messy bun and I had on black strappy heels.

Lissa wore a peach colored dress that reached a little higher than her thigh. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her heels were light pink. I kept my make up to a minimal black eyeliner and mascara look, but Lissa wore pink sparkly eye shadow and light pink blush to bring color to her face. We linked arms and walked over to our reserved booth before sliding in.

**(outfit links at bottom)**

"Don't you think it's weird going to a club and not being able to drink?" Christian called over the music. Instantly Lissa and I both held up our fake IDs. After bugging Abe for so long, I managed to get him to create them for us. Without my mother knowing of course. Lissa slid Christian's across the table and he looked at in amusement and shook his head.

"I'm not even gonna ask," he said. From the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri shaking his head disapprovingly. I playfully bumped his arm with my shoulder.

"Loosen up, comrade. You had no problem with me drinking vodka in Russia," I pointed out. Instead of trying to yell over the music, he gave me a look that said 'touché'. Once we ordered some drinks to an unsuspecting waitress, I pulled Lissa out onto the dance floor. When we were on the run, Lissa would let me sneak us into a club once and a while so blending into the mold of things was simple.

We twirled and jumped to the music freely. After a few songs, we slid past people back to our booth. Our drinks sat on our table. Christian and Dimitri were talking about something but we didn't pay attention to their conversation topic. I took a sip of my margarita and let the cool liquid make its way down my throat.

"How are you two gossiping girls?" I teased. Christian made a face at me and I made one right back. We went back and forth for a couple minutes before Lissa finally interjected.

"Okay!" She said laughing. "We get it. You two are carrying on like children."

"I am a child," I said straight-faced.

"Obviously," Christian said with a smirk. I dipped my fingers into my drink and then splayed them at Christian so the liquid would spray him. He glared at me as he wiped off his face.

"Was that necessary Rose," Dimitri said. He was trying to be serious but I could see the hidden smile in his eyes. In the seriousness of our jobs, I knew he was happy to see me so happy.

I nodded, "Yes. Very much so."

Lissa got up suddenly and took Christian's hand. They whispered something to each other and then Christian got up and followed Lissa to the dance floor. I scooted closer to Dimitri and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know it's not your scene, but thank you for coming with us," I said.

"Of course, it's your birthday after all." We sat close to each other, talking to each other for a while before Dimitri got up to use the restroom. While he was gone a distressed Christian broke through the crowd.

"Rose!" He called. I frowned and climbed out of the booth.

"What's wrong?"

"Lissa…she's…she's gone."

* * *

**dun dun dun! lol...**

**how'd you like? And it's okay to say it sucked haha .**

**outfit links (just remove spaces and brackets...):**

Lissa: www. poly vore [.com] cgi /set?id=76114045

Rose: www. poly vore [.com] random1 /set?id=76113143


	2. Part 2

**A/N: here's the second and final part of the two shot :D So I've been informed that the links in the last chapter didn't work, so if you're still interested in looking at the outfits, the links are now on my profile ^^**

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it~**

* * *

I instantly went into serious mode. "What happened?"

"I don't know, we were dancing and I bumped into someone so I turned to apologize. When I turned back she was gone!"

Even in heels I was too short to see over the crowd. Frantically I looked around and finally climbed up onto the booth. I scanned the heads of the other clubbers.

"Do you see her?" Christian asked. He stood near me but he could see over the heads of the others a little easier. I ignored him and kept searching. Suddenly my eyes zeroed in on a familiar blonde head and peach dress. Lissa was being forcefully dragged away by a man in all black. I jumped down from the booth and turned to Christian.

"Stay here." I realized he probably wouldn't listen so I quickly added, "I mean it Christian! When Dimitri gets back tell him I went to the back door of the club." He met my eyes and finally nodded. I took off into the crowd and had to shove a few people out of the way, ignoring their glares and grumbles. When I exited the other side of the crowd I jogged the best I could in the heels down the fluorescent lit hallway that branched out from the club. In the hallway I could hear Lissa shouting at her assailant. I raced around the corner and called out.

The man turned around and I instantly noticed the pale skin and red eyes. I swore under my breath and quickly pulled out the silver stake I had kept hidden in the waist of my shorts.

"Ah, here's the guardian," the Strigoi sneered. "More fun for me." His tone was sarcastic and annoyed. He was expecting an easy getaway.

"Let her go," I said coldly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said with a smirk. I took a step forward but he bared his fangs at Lissa's neck. Both Lissa and I froze. I had to think fast. After a moment of the strigoi and me staring each other down, I finally made the quick decision to throw the stake. I tossed it forward like a dart, and the strigoi swatted it away, but let out a shout when he came in contact with it.

He let go of Lissa to clutch his other hand and she instantly ran toward me and me toward her. The strigoi leaped forward, but I was able to slam him away from Lissa.

"Run!" I shouted at her. She gave me a quick concerned look before running off, most likely to find Dimitri. The Strigoi pushed me off of him and I slid against the tile a short distance. I quickly climbed up and sent a punch to the strigoi's face. He grunted and stumbled backwards but quickly regained his balance. He sprinted towards me, and before I could react, he body slammed me into the wall. I grunted as I hit the wall, the air forced out of my lungs. I struggled to clear my head as black spots littered my vision. He grabbed my throat and held me against the wall.

"Rose!" Both the strigoi and I looked over in surprise. Dimitri stood in the hallway, finally, his face dark. With the distraction, I kneed the strigoi in his stomach but he only grunted in response. Dimitri darted for the strigoi, but he moved to fast. The strigoi slammed me into the wall once more before dropping me to punch Dimitri. I dropped to the floor and sucked in a deep breath. Dimitri swung back at the strigoi but the latter was able to get in a punch to the gut. As Dimitri let out a grunt and stumbled forward the strigoi took off.

"Bastard," I sneered as I quickly got up and grabbed my stake. Dimitri called my name but I ignored him and chased after the strigoi. When I reached the back door, I slammed my shoulder into it and it burst open leading me into the cold dark night of the side alley. When my eyes adjusted I noticed more than one figure.

"Shit," I said under my breath. Suddenly the door burst open again and Dimitri ran out.

"Rose, you can't just go running off like that!" Surprisingly he didn't notice the others. I pointed at the mouth of the alley and he finally looked over. When he saw the six strigoi closing in on us he swore in Russian. He pulled his stake out of his jacket and we both got into a fighting stance.

"I don't know how any I can take in these shoes," I said honestly.

"You'll be fine," Dimitri said confidently. "I'll keep watch on your back." I nodded and we attacked. Besides the few balancing issues, high heels actually made pretty good shoes to fight in. It certainly caused them more pain when I kicked them. Dimitri and I ended up taking down 3 each. When we were done, we caught our breath before moving the bodies aside. He phoned in the attack to the guardians HQ and was told an alchemist would be by in a few hours to clean up the mess.

Pocketing his phone, we entered the club once again. Lissa and Christian were both standing in the hallway. When Lissa saw me she ran forward and enveloped me in a long hug. Grateful she was safe, I returned the hug.

"Happy Birthday to me," I said jokingly.

Lissa groaned and pulled back, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "And I promised no strigoi attacks."

I laughed. "it's fine Liss. You can't just snap your fingers and no strigoi bother us."

"I wish," she muttered but then stopped. "Jeez, you're a mess."

I assessed myself and had to agree. The shirt was torn in multiple places and my bare legs were covered in the dirt and mud from the alley. My cheek also stung where one was able to get in a punch. My hair was falling out of the bun but I didn't really pay much attention to it.

"How 'bout, for next year, we stay in?" I suggested.

"I agree!" Christian quickly interjected. "I hate the club scene anyway." I let out a short laugh and wrapped my arm through Lissa's.

"Well I think we've all had enough fun for tonight. I say we get a large pizza and head home."

"Of course you need food," Dimitri teased. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Everyone needs food," I argued.

"Yeah, you just need 10x more than everyone else," Christian said.

"It's true," Lissa giggled.

I looked at everyone in disbelief before sighing. "Yeah it is true, isn't it? Well in that case, I want two large pizzas!"

Dimitri and Lissa laughed while Christian sighed.

* * *

**So I'm not completely happy with this ending, but I promised the second part out today, and I couldn't think of anything better to end it with...**


End file.
